


And It's Taken Us Somewhere

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Condoms, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren and Ann are engaged, but that love doesn't mean that Ann can't be shared. Especially with Ryuji and Yusuke, their best friends and favorite guys to have over for the fun of indulging in Ann's gangbang fetish. Anonymous commission.





	And It's Taken Us Somewhere

"That was pretty great, Yusuke. I'm happy to see you've come this far." Ren unlocked the door to his apartment, giving a smile to Yusuke as he blindly slipped the key into the hole, not even bothering to look as he worked to try and get in there.

"Thank you very kindly," Yusuke replied, giving a grateful nod. "Thank you two so much for coming out to see it, it means a lot to know that my friends are there for me."

Ryuji said, "Yeah sure thing. Thanks for the free tickets. I'd go anywhere to support a friend if it means free appetizers." He gave his stomach a pat, having spent more time absorbing the culture of free finger food than he had spent absorbing the culture of the artistic world, but that was to be expected from Ryuji. His being there still meant enough for Yusuke to bring a smile to his lips regardless.

Ren got the door open and they all stepped into the apartment, greeted with the lovely sight of Ann sitting there in wait for them with a big smile on her face, and quickly, Ryuji and Yusuke began to smile wide too, because she sat there wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. Nothing else at all on the sweet, busty blonde model, lounging about fit and casual and drop dead gorgeous. "Welcome back, boys!" she said, giving them a wave as they stepped in and the boys tried hard not to stare too much at her very blatant way of sitting about mostly naked. "How did it go, Yusuke?"

"It went amazingly, thank you for asking." Yusuke slipped very calmly out of his shoes and politely stepped into the apartment, while behind him Ryuji nudged and kicked his way out of his own shoes. "It is a shame you could not be there to see it; my portrait of you was one of the most striking of all the pieces there, and the way people gravitated toward it and to your beauty was something had to see to believe."

Ann shifted a little on the couch. "I'm sad I couldn't have been there too, but I was stuck in photo shoots all day. I only got home twenty minutes ago. But I'm happy it went well! I'll have to pay a visit to the gallery when I get the chance and see for myself."

"We could go on Saturday," Ren said, taking his place beside his fiance on the couch, a hand going around her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind going again, there's a lot to see, and we haven't had a good date night with just the two of us in some time."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ann nestled up close against Ren, smiling and getting snug against him. "We'll come by on Saturday, Yusuke. Will you be there?"

"I certainly will. I would be happy to see you both there." He did his best not to focus on how topless Ann was as he smiled back at them.

Ryuji wasn't nearly so controlled and confident in how he looked at her from behind Yusuke, his smile widening as he soaked in the sight of her so ready and available in front of him, looking gorgeous with her body bared and relaxed on the couch. Both he and Yusuke didn't want to say anything though, didn't want to get too deep into letting the idea of speaking up make things awkward, no matter how much they focused in on the sight of Ann so happily relaxed and wrapped up in Ren's arms. "You guys have fun with that, but I've had enough art gallery for the rest of my life now," he said, nudging himself back into the conversation.

Then Ann slipped up into her fiance's lap. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something to do with you some time too," Ann said, arms going around Ren's neck as she pulled herself into his lap, dragging herself up upon him and startling everyone with the suddenness of the kiss she gave him right in front of them. As though they weren't there, Ann pressed in firm against his kiss, Ren's hands running up into her hair and along her back as he pulled her in tighter, and suddenly Ryuji and Yusuke were stuck playing the awkward game of watching their friends make out right in front of them. Even with Ann's back now toward them, there wasn't much that was all the more decent about this situation, as they struggled to make some kind of sense of what was happening here.

Hungry kisses indulged in something reckless and impatient, driven by a desire to satisfy themselves that threw everything into very surprising chaos, as they were all left startled by the weirdness of how open they were, how much they just went for it. It left both guys staring nervously at one another, not sure if they should say something or what should have been said, not sure if this was an invitation or if they were interrupting something; it wouldn't have been the first time that Ren and Ann just flat-out fucked in front of them, but also not the first time that such a tease was meant to be a wicked prelude to something else.

Fucking was exactly where it went next, too, as Ren's hands drifted down from Ann's back toward her ass and her hips, starting to push her panties down as she reached her touch into his lap and went for his pants. No shame or restraint in their motions, no moment where either seemed to be particularly bothered by the audience they had in front of them. Ann and Ren just stripped and indulged without a care, the blonde standing up and shifting around to let her panties drop to the floor. Her eyes locked with Ryuji's and Yusuke's as she took hold of her boyfriend's cock and sat herself down onto his dick, biting her lip as the boys formed a bit of an audience for their indulgence.

Ren groaned, his hands settling onto her lip as he held firm onto her, starting to guide her up and down onto his cock with something very shameless and direct. "Exactly what I needed to come home to tonight," he groaned, holding onto her firm. The sick tight hold of her inner walls around his cock felt amazing, and Ren didn't shy away from pushing forward to get what she wanted and to indulge firmly in the opportunity before him. "You're always so wet after a day of photo shoots. I think you like all the attention you get in a bikini."

"I like the attention I'm getting even better now," Ann moaned. She bounced quickly and eagerly up and down on her boyfriend's cock, her breasts heaving a little bit as she stared up at the two guys staring at her, shameless about how she took a dick in front of them. "Do you boys like what you're seeing?" she asked, teasing and wicked as her tongue slithered along her lips and she savoured the way they stared at her so frustrated and so helpless. This was exactly the kind of power that Ann loved to have in her hands, something she went all in on as she kept p the pace with unapologetic fervor.

"Fucking of course I do," Ryuji exclaimed.

"It does have its appeal," Yusuke said, trying to not sound halfway as desperate as Ryuji did.

Ann giggled and purred, setting her gaze onto them more readily as she took a second, before leaning back against Ren's embrace. "What do you think Ren? Should we invite them to come fuck me too, or should they just have to watch you pound me?"

"How could you ask that about our best friends?" Ren gasped, feigning shock at her words. "Come on Ann, there's nobody I love sharing you with more than Ryuji and Yusuke. Be nice to our guests and invite them to join."

"You're right, you're right." Ann's smile was so big it almost ran off of her face as they went in through what they had been planning from before they even left the house in the morning. "Why don't you two whip out those big dicks for me to suck on? I'd never leave you two hanging like this." Especially not on a day where she'd been doing photo shoots; Ren was right, Ann absolutely fucking loved being photographed and ogled, and it set her alight too much to resist when she got home, so many thoughts of getting gangbanged swirling through her head that she needed to deal with and indulge in.

Ann and Ren were in deep, deep love. There was no doubt about that. Their engagement had been an amazing and happy occasion, and they were committed completely to one another. But at the same time, Ann loved getting fucked by multiple guys at once, and Ren loved watching and being involved with Ann getting fucked by multiple guys at once. It was something they accepted as a part of their love, something to enjoy and to savour as they played around and indulged here and there. Sometimes with the crews of Ann's more risque lingerie photo shoots. Sometimes with friends. As far as friends went, they trusted Yusuke and Ryuji more than anyone else, and they knew the two boys were always happy to join in fucking her when they asked, so they happily set up little incidences like this where without warning they invited them in and set them up to indulge.

There was no hesitation in how Ryuji and Yusuke both got their pants off, feverish and impatient in their need to strip and to descend upon Ann. Even Yusuke, who was doing his best not to seem as completely hopeless and horny as Ryuji, moved with a haste that screamed of being just as hopeless and horny as Ryuji. Not that it mattered as Ann's breasts heaved and her luscious body called to them, drawing them inward to seek out her touch and to adore her thoroughly, greedy and overwhelmed and losing themselves to the idea of letting themselves go.

Ann was happy to see the big cocks standing at attention for her, pushing forward with greedy vigor and an excitement she savoured. "That's it, boys. Come over here and give me those treats to suck on." Reckless and completely without shame, Ann reached her hands out for their cocks, grabbing hold of them and immediately getting to work at jerking them off, stroking quickly back and forth with something reckless and indulgent, happy to be where she was and to enjoy the pleasures before her, as it was precisely what she needed in the throes of her appetites getting so hot upon her.

Yusuke got her mouth first, as she leaned to the left and took his head into her mouth, drawing a groan from the artist as she showed no hesitation in the way she began to serve him, so aggressive and greedy after her long day of getting wound up. Ann never held back, never hesitated or restrained herself when it came to treating dicks to what they deserved and to getting from said dicks what she herself deserved. It was what they loved about fucking her. "That is exactly what I needed after today," Yusuke groaned. "Time to get rid of all the stress of my first day of the exhibition."

"You deserve it, dude," Ryuji said, nodding in approval and watching the girl slurp down Yusuke's cock, a bit hungry and wanting himself, but fortunately he didn't have to wait too long; Ann knew how to keep up the pace and how to make sure no guy went unhappy or unsatisfied. She switched over to Ryuji's cock easily, turning her head and shoving down into place to service him as well, just as senseless and hot in her approach and in the way she gave him what he needed. Back and forth her head moved, reckless and indulgent in the pace she so quickly set and maintained like a pro. "Ah, shit, that's always amazing."

"She's missed sucking your cocks," Ren groaned, his hands holding firm onto Ann's hips as he kept her bouncing up and down atop his cock so proudly. Ren was always happy to share, to keep up the pace of playing around and having his twisted fun with his friends. "And I've missed watching her suck off my best friends. I love sharing her with you guys most of all."

Ann kept up the pace of servicing all three of them at once, rocking on greedily through the chance to indulge in the pressure and the heat of his situation, embracing her most shameless want and desire, relishing in something wanton. She was so happy to be here, to throw with herself into bliss with her friends while riding her fiance's cock. No hesitation, no judgment. Just sexual indulgence and pleasure. With Ren's hands on her hips to guide her up and down, she allowed him to set the pace of her riding, and took how she rode as the guide to how she sucked and stroked her way through servicing the boys.

Her hands stroked as a steady and firm push onward, treating the dicks to an unending push and sensation hot enough to give them something incredible, something powerful and enticing. In complement to that was how her mouth serviced the cock so aggressively, sucking away at the amazing dicks in front of her and letting herself get hot and overwhelmed. Her eager switching back and forth between both dicks was sloppy and reckless, showing off the relentless pulse of need and heat that burned through her. Greedy and hot, she allowed herself to become overwhelmed by all of this need, slurping loudly on the heads of their cocks, lavishing them with so much treatment that they were left slick and covered in spit.

She then used that spit to stroke down along the cocks and move a bit more easily across the lengths of their shafts. Ann had the matter of double blowjobs down to a science now, knowing how to suck off two guys like a pro. Three guys, even. There was no limit to how many cocks Ann was willing to deal with or how much she loved getting gangbanged, a twisted delight that she was so very happy that Ren was willing to get into and be turned on by. It was so much more fun when they could enjoy the pleasures together, when they were shamelessly indulging together in these pulses of raw heat and finding pleasure together, pleasure so firm and so incredible that she could barely help herself.

As the center of attention, Ann had no hope of lasting, but cumming time and again through the relentless swell of endless desire was sort of the idea of getting gangbanged, wasn't it? To cum with such overwhelming bliss again and again, men fawning over her and never letting up on how they used her. It was perfect, the pleasure incredible as she succumbed, as she gave up to this heat and let nothing hold her back. It felt amazing. Better than anything else could have. Her body shuddered and writhed through the heat and excitement of searing bliss bubbling through her. "Cum for me, boys!"

Ann's mouth opened wide, and she tugged the boys' cocks in closer, Ryuji and Yusuke both happily getting into a more capable position for her as she jerked them off to completion in her mouth, all while her pussy clenched down around Ren's cock and begged it to give up all the pleasure within. Without shame, Ann let herself go, let the pleasure burn through her as she bucked greedily back and forth, earning for her trouble a flood of hot, messy cum pumping into her pussy and a double load into her mouth, winding up her excitement and her feverish heat as she let it all open her up to pure bliss.

"You guys are the best," Ann moaned, shivering and squirming happily through the pleasure. "Shall we take this to the bedroom and keep it up? I want you boys to fuck me every which way." With her bottom lip firmly between her teeth, could any man have denied her what she wanted?

Yusuke and Ryuji replaced their cocks with hands in Ann's grasp as they helped her up off of Ren and urged her on toward the bedroom, leaving Ren to sit there smirking for a moment, watching them head off. Seeing his best friends lead his girl toward the bedroom to fuck her was a delight for Ren, who was happy to share and to watch her get fucked by them all the same. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he groaned, lagging behind a bit as he let them head on toward the fun without him for a moment, allowing him to just savour the moment a bit and watch Ann's hips sway about, sticky juices dripping down her thighs and his scum starting to leak out too. There was nothing but pure delight to be found here, as he let them go.

Neither boy cared too much about Ren lagging behind them as they dragged Ann off to the bedroom, getting right to work quickly and starting on with something exciting and feverish. Ann tugged their clothes off as they reached the bedroom, before tugging them upon her. "I want you to double stuff me with these big cocks of yours and remind me how fun it is to be pinned between the two of you." her words were twisting and eager, a hot rumble of delight bubbling up through her as she offered all the senseless delight to this sweet moment, to something completely devoid of sense or hesitation. As their clothes hit the ground, she pulled out a bunch of wrapped condoms still connected together, unfurling in lurid delight.

Ann had a special way of getting guys to give her whatever the hell she wanted, her words sweet and enticing in ways that made them lean forward, sinking into the idea of complete surrender as they got onto the bed and pulled her into position, with Ryuji hastily throwing on a condom before sitting himself down onto the bed and pulling Ann's hips into his lap, guiding his cock head right toward her tight ass hole, Yusuke getting in front of her and doing the same with her pussy. They knew how much needier and hotter she was when they pushed into her at the same time, and it made for something much more enticing and hot as they sank their cocks forward, claiming her holes in unison and drawing from her lips eager, desperate moans that urged them onward.

"That's right, get that tight ass deep onto this dick," Ryuji said, shameless as always as he worked her down further against him, letting her grind against his lap herself while Yusuke fucked her pussy. "So fucking tight today. Damn, you've been waiting for this."

Yusuke pushed into her already loosened up and creampied pussy, a bit more urgent and aggressive than he should have been in how he urged her down onto Ryuji's cock. With eager groans, he focused on fucking her more than on saying anything, trying his best to focus on the matter of fucking her properly, letting himself get carried away and embracing something hot, something intense, and the pleasure that ensued was pure bliss. He wanted to make the most of this, and to get her pushed down against Ryuji's cock. Not that her pussy was anything disappointing after Ren fucked her, but she was going to be even tighter with Ryuji's dick inside of her too, and Yusuke wanted to get her there, to feel her even more full.

Taking the two big dicks inside of her was a delight for Ann, as she felt them push into her, felt them stuff her fuller and tighter, until they could feel the other thrusting into her, the tight confines of her body offering up few places to go as she did her best to handle this, all while being stuffed beyond all belief by her friends. Rocking back and forth atop Ryuji's lap, Ann savoured the double penetration they gave her, moaning louder and hotter as they showed her something relentless and eager, the wicked pulse of heat overwhelming her completely. Rocking greedily about to embrace the pure bliss and surrender of this moment and heat, she was happy to give up to all of it, moaning hotter and needier as the raw pulse of desire burned through her and she gave up to everything.

Ren slipped into the room, watching them go with a big smile. "I thought I heard a condom wrapper," he said, hand holding onto his cock as he stroked him himself openly and shamelessly, happy to see Ann at work. Ann always used condoms for anal just for health reasons, not letting a guy switch over to her pussy or her mouth again and risk anything as she took a lot of dicks into her and enjoyed cycling guys through her holes. But that was it; when it came to her pussy, she wanted every guy to who fucked her to pump her full of loads, loving getting creampied and having her five-times-over creampied pussy getting fucked. Especially by Ren when all the chaos died down and met its end.

"I know what I like," Ann moaned, and feeling Ren's eyes on her made her immediately pick up the pace of her riding, faster and harder amid the swell of pleasure and excitement taking such firm hold of her. Moving quicker and more relentlessly through all of this indulgent pleasure, Ann couldn't hold herself back, refusing to hesitate or worry as she let the pleasure take her on, sinking deeper down into the thrill of this lust and this desire. With Ren stroking his cock and watching her breasts heaving away, she found herself completely lost to the excitement of something incredible, and she was happy to give up to it all, embracing the wanton pulse of desire and need burning hotter and harder still. "And what I like is these big cocks fucking me!"

Ann loved to play her part. The gangbang girl who had her friends and her boyfriend all enthralled by her sweet surrender, pleasure shameless as she rocked between the thick cocks inside of her, savouring something so wicked and primal that she could barely hold it all back. Moaning louder and hotter, she found herself shuddering through the overwhelmed swell of something incredible, something so delirious and incredible that she could barely handle it all, thrashing and twisting under this mess, allowing herself to succumb to the pulse of orgasmic bliss and need powerful enough to leave her overwhelmed and eager, moaning and twisting about. She felt shameless, overwhelmed and happy to succumb to everything so shameless and sudden.

Another pounding, satisfying orgasm surged through the eager blonde as she gasped and twisted, earning cum gushing forward and pumping into her pussy, while she felt the condom wrapped snug around Ryuji's cock swell out from the load he fired off. It was incredible for the over-eager model, as she moaned hotter, shivering with absolute delight and glee through the pleasures so sudden and hot upon her. She was insatiable now, feeling so completely unstoppable and eager that she could barely think straight as she let herself go completely, embracing the pleasure and the insanity of something truly wonderful.

Ren advanced upon the bed with a firmness and confidence driven by all the hungers and aches within him. "Let's keep this going," he groaned, grabbing a condom and tossing it to Yusuke as Ann shifted about. They knew full well what the gesture meant, as Yusuke rolled on the fresh condom and Ryuji tossed his off to the side, Ann dragging him further up along the bed. Ren climbed up into place as Yusuke got behind her, and they were off to the races again, this time with Yusuke in her loosened up ass and Ryuji fucking her twice creampied pussy, Ren shoving against her lips with his cock.

Ann didn't hesitate to suck him down into her mouth and get to work at sloppily servicing Ren, happy to be fucked airtight, triple penetrated by three big dicks and loving every second of this treatment. No hesitation or worry to hold her back now, removed from hesitation or worry as she let herself sink deep into this pleasure. back and forth she moved to take on all this cock, fucked steadily by the pleasure and excitement that ensued, craving something powerful and feverish, searing sensation overwhelming her and giving her something to really savour. This was pleasure in its purest form, molten delight bubbling up through her.

Switching around to take her other holes, Ryuji and Yusuke had enjoyed the thrill of fucking all of Ann's holes before Ren even had, something exciting and wild that kept them moving greedily through this pleasure and this excitement, sensation letting the heat and desire bubble up through them. "You two are the best," Ryuji groaned, hammering eagerly into Ann's amazing pussy and allowing the pleasure to surge through him. "Best friends I could have ever fucking asked for."

"Your generosity and willingness to share truly is incredible." Yusuke pushed greedily forward, fucking Ann from behind with as much speed and gusto as he could muster. Back and forth his hips hammered with single-minded fervor, happy to keep up the pressure of fucking her and to allow himself to get tightly wound up by the idea of complete surrender. Nothing could have felt better to him now or given him as much focused excitement as this. Everything just felt so good, abrupt and welcome in its absolute indulgence and in the bliss that came with it, his body surrendering to the pleasure of something completely shameless.

All of the hard thrusts back and forth left everyone eager, burning up through the pleasure and indulgence of pure delight that hit them hard, gave them something to savour and soak in as the pleasure took hold of them. Everything about this was more fun together, especially for Ren and Ann, who got to enjoy the thrill of this sharing and gangbanging. Ann loved being fucked airtight so much, and worked hungriest at her boyfriend's cock when her ass and her pussy were so full. There was no shame in this, no hesitation that could hold her back; Ann genuinely adored everything about this situation and the pleasure that ensued, and she couldn't for a moment hold back in her utterly relentless desire. Everything she did was a back and forth of pure heat, of pleasure and desire overwhelming her every which way.

With his fingers tangled into Ann's hair, Ren happily guided her along his cock, groaning in utter relief and desire as the pleasure seared through them all. Pushing down into her throat, he was completely unable to help himself as the molten bliss of indulgence was everything to him. He was happy to give in to it all, to embrace his most wicked desires. "I love how much hungrier you are for my cock when other guys are fucking you," he said, holding no shred of hesitation or worry in the way he had his fun with this situation. Ann getting fucked by other guys enticed him more than he really knew what to do with, and he allowed that unwinding heat to get the better of him.

Burning hotter and needier under this mess of wanton heat and desperation made for something absolutely incredible, and Ann was happy to be in the middle of it, to indulge in this sensation and allow herself to completely ignite through this heat. Pleasure proved overwhelming and feverish, her body pushing on greedily through something relentless and insatiable, body burning hotter and needier, allowing herself to succumb to something so truly mad and insane. Sensation gave up something powerful and enticing, and she was incapable of pulling back from this desire as it all set her alight, burning her up and allowing her to crash into another potent and searing orgasm.

The swell of molten heat and excitement burned through her without shame or worry, intense desire bubbling up through her body and leaving Ann a special kind of overwhelmed, a special kind of lost. As she whined and clenched and lost herself to this pleasure, she dragged the boys down with her, pulling them into the moment and the heat of something truly shameless, her body twisting and aching amid the delight of complete bliss. The boys came, groaning and surrendering as they let themselves surrender to the power and excitement. Yusuke filled the condom while Ryuji came in her pussy, and Ren happily pumped his load right down her throat, setting her alight with the pleasure and the excitement of pure desire.

Nobody was slowing down or letting up yet, shamelessly throwing themselves into even more raw indulgence. Hands tugged Ann into another position, one that involved her breasts wrapped around Ryuji's cock while Ren went back in for more of her pussy and Yusuke dragged his cock against her lips as she lay there getting used. Then she was spitroasted. Bent over the bed and had a train run on her pussy by all three of them in quick succession. The boys went on for hours, fueled by the thrill of sharing the gorgeous blonde together and shamelessly seeking all the pleasure they could from her body, impatient and reckless as they let themselves go completely. Through the evening and well into the night, they fucked Ann, until she was utterly blissed out and completely lost to the sweet sensations of utter heat.

When the boys left, it was just Ren and Ann left. He fucked her one last time with all of his friend's cum pumped inside of her before they went to take showers, cleaning up before settling down into bed. It was in the sweet lull that ensued and all the calm of nestling up close together with sweet surrender in mind that they lovingly held to one another. After everything that happened, they felt a sweet high take hold of them, talking about how much they loved each other and how much they looked forward to the wedding. There was a good chance the wedding was going to have precisely this sort of a perverse party waiting for it, but it didn't matter; it wasn't about that. It was about the fact they loved one another, and the fact that in the warmth of cuddling up under the blankets, they cared more about holding on to one another and being confident in their love than about everything else that had happened in their bed.

Ren didn't share Ann because of some desire to be teased or mocked. He shared Ann because he loved her, and because he knew that she loved him.


End file.
